Live from London
Live from London is a concert video by Duran Duran released by Coming Home Studios on 7 November 2005. About the video The video was filmed during the last two of five sold out nights at London's Wembley Arena in April 2004. Held during ''The Reunion Tour'', the shows featured the original five band members of Duran Duran. This is Duran Duran's first DVD release since Greatest in 2003 and their first concert film since 1984's Arena (An Absurd Notion). The concert features hits from their 25-year catalogue, together with live versions of the singles from their 2004 studio album Astronaut. The band were joined onstage by saxophonist Andy Hamilton and backing vocalist Sarah Brown. Live from London is sold as a single-DVD set and also as a Deluxe DVD+CD box set, which features 20 songs on the DVD and 10 songs on the CD. Bonus features in the Deluxe set include a tour documentary directed by Gavin Elder (different to Live At Wembley 2004 documentary), 3D viewing (glasses included), multi-angled viewing options, photo gallery, song commentaries, interviews, and behind the scenes footage. The concert was directed by Lawrence Jordan for Coming Home Studios, and filmed using twenty-eight cameras. The DVD is presented in a high-definition 16x9 widescreen format, and the audio options include SRS 5.1 Circle Surround Sound, and 5.1 DTS. The stage backdrops include a Psycho-movie inspired shower scene featuring Liz Hurley used during "A View to a Kill". There was also a Manga anime created by Fumio Obata (main illustrator) with contributions from Gary Oldknow, shown whilst "Careless Memories" was performed. Track listing # "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" # "Hungry Like the Wolf" # "Is There Something I Should Know?" # "Union of the Snake" # "Come Undone" # "A View to a Kill" # "What Happens Tomorrow" # "The Chauffeur" # "Planet Earth" # "I Don't Want Your Love" # "New Religion" # "Ordinary World" # "Night Boat" # "Save A Prayer" # "Notorious" # "The Reflex" # "Careless Memories" # "The Wild Boys" # "Girls on Film" # "Rio" Bonus CD with Deluxe Edition: # "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" # "Hungry Like the Wolf" # "Planet Earth" # "Ordinary World" # "Save A Prayer" # "Notorious" # "Careless Memories" # "The Wild Boys" # "Girls on Film" # "Rio" Personnel *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Andy Hamilton - saxophone *Sarah Brown - backing vocals Production: *Directed by Lawrence Jordan *Documentary Directed by Gavin Elder (bonus feature on deluxe edition) *Edited by Sean Fullan *Engineer (mastering) by Chris Bellman *Mixed by (audio) - Jeremy Wheatley *DVD Co-executive Producer - Robert McClaugherty, Tilton Gardner *DVD Directed by Lawrence Jordan *DVD Executive Producer - Daniel E. Catullo, Wendy Laister *DVD Line Producer - Heidi Kelso, Melanie Vaughton *DVD Post Production Supervisor - James A. Salkind *DVD Producer - Daniel E. Catullo, Jack Gulick *Management - Wendy Laister for Magus Entertainment *Producer (live recording) - Tim Summerhays See also *Duran Duran discography *Discography 3: Live from London Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Live albums Category:Official Duran Duran videos and DVDs